listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional beverages
A number of works of fiction have incorporated into their world the existence of beverages, which may create a sense of the world in which the story takes place, and in some cases may serve to advance the plot of the story. The product may serve as a stand in for brand names, and in that capacity may be a vessel for mockery of the marketing culture associated with brand name products (e.g., Duff Beer from The Simpsons; Buzz Beer from The Drew Carey Show). In science fiction, beverages from alien races may enhance the sense of a futuristic society (e.g. Romulan Ale in Star Trek). Fictional beverages that also existed - See also A * Alaskan Polar Bear Heater - The Nutty Professor; a cocktail featured in the film. The protagonists aggressive alternate personality, Buddy Love, instructs the bartender (Buddy Lester) on how to make it: 2 shots of vodka, a little rum, some bitters, a smidgen of vinegar, a shot of vermouth, a shot of gin, a shot of scotch, a little brandy, a lemon peel, orange peel, cherry, some more scotch. At one point during the instructions, the bartender quips "You going to drink this here, or are you going to take it home and rub it on your chest?" Love instructs the bartender to "mix it nice" and pour it into a tall glass. The bartender asks if he can take a sip; after doing so, he completely freezes like a statue. * Alamo Beer - King of the Hill * Ancient Situation Bourbon - Achewood B * Bear Whiz Beer - Firesign Theatre * Big Top Beer - Mama's Family * Black Hole Brew - Home Movies * Black Pony Scotch - Laura (1944) * Black Wine of Thentis - Gor * Blix - Zoey 101 * Blue Ruin - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind * Booty Sweat - energy drink in the film Tropic Thunder; part of the multi-pronged product empire of that film's character, Alpa Chino. * Butterbeer - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Buzz Beer - The Drew Carey Show; a mixture of beer and coffee brewed and mixed by the characters in Drew's garage. * Buzz Cola - The Simpsons''Jonathan Gray, ''Watching with The Simpsons: television, parody, and intertextuality‎ (2006), p. 80. C * Cap-Beer-Cino - caffeinated beer competitor to Buzz Beer from The Drew Carey Show * Coldcock Malt Liquor - Saturday Night Live * Cloudmir Vodka - Arrested Development D * Duff Beer - The Simpsons E * Elsinore beer - Strange Brew; contaminated by an evil mastermind in a plot to control the world F * Flaming Moe (Flaming Homer) - The Simpsons * frobscottle - The BFG * Fudd Beer - Brand sold in competition with Duff Beer on The Simpsons. Reportedly popular in Shelbyville despite having blinded hillbillies. G * Getafix's magic potion - Asterix * Girlie Girl Beer - Al's favorite beer on Married with Children * Glen Kennebragh – L&O: Criminal Intent (2009) * Gummi Berry Juice - Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Guatemalica Beer - King of the Hill * Guzzler's Gin - from the comedy of Red Skelton * Grüberhof - Kevin French's first beer on Mission Hill H * Haberkern Beer – StudioGraphics, ISS (2008—) * Heisler Beer – StudioGraphics, ISS (1997—) * Hennigan’s Scotch – Seinfeld (1991) J * Jekyll Island Beer – StudioGraphics, ISS (2002—) L * Leopard Lager - Red Dwarf * Liberty Ale - Freelancer * Life Cry - Black Books * Logger "The beer that brought the forests down" - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Löbrau Beer - Futurama M * Mudder’s Milk – Firefly (2002) N * Nuka-Cola - Fallout O * Old Düsseldorf – Magnum, P.I. (1984) * Olde Fortran Malt Liquor – Futurama (1999) P * Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * Panther Pilsner Beer - Three Stooges * Pawtucket Patriot Ale - The Family Guy * Penzburg Beer – StudioGraphics, ISS (2007—) * Pißwasser – Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Q * Quafe - Eve Online R * Raktajino - Star Trek * Rocketfuel Malt Liquor - News Radio * Romulan Ale - Star Trek; a very powerful intoxicant, which is illegal.Michael Okuda, Doug Drexler, Debbie Mirek, The Star trek encyclopedia: a reference guide to the future‎ (1999), p. 416. S * Schmitts Gay Beer - Saturday Night Live; appearing in a parody of beer commercials that use attractive women to market their product, this parody ad featured a beer which caused gay men in bathing suits to appear. * Shattered dogs on the rocks - Silver Jews * Shotz Beer - Laverne and Shirley * Slurm - Futurama * Slusho! - Cloverfield * Sparky Cola - Andromeda * Splash - The Man Who Never Missed - Novel - Steve Perry * St. Anky Beer - Super Troopers * St. Miriam Scotch – Castle (2010) * Stem Cell Lager (23% alcoholic beer which grows your liver while you destroy it. Now also “Stem Cell Lite.” “Not available in America.”) - Rick Mercer Report T * Takagi Whisky – Human Target (2010) U * Uncle Jemima's Pure Mash Liquor - Saturday Night Live W * Willer Beer - The Kentucky Fried Movie V * Vitameatavegamin - from a classic I Love Lucy episode * Vudweiser - Mad TV Y * Yeast 'n Stuff - cheap beer on Married with Children Fictional beverages that also existed Some real-life beverages were created and marketed after appearing as fictional, as is the case with Duff Beer from the TV show The Simpsons. To promote The Simpsons Movie, convenience store 7-Eleven marketed a Duff-branded energy drink. The computer game The Secret of Monkey Island parodies Coca Cola with its red-and-white trademarked Grog logo. In reality, grog was a watered-down alcoholic drink served to sailors. * Booty Sweat - Tropic Thunder * Brawndo - Idiocracy * Duff Beer - The Simpsons * Grog - The Secret of Monkey Island * Swill - Saturday Night Live * Tuborg - The Simpsons See also * List of fictional music groups * Fictional character References External links * http://www.tvsquad.com/2008/02/05/nine-fictional-beverages-from-tv-videos/ - Nine fictional beverages from TV Category:Fictional beverages